Forget Me Not
by Fey Effervescence
Summary: Bodhum. Besides the annual fireworks festival, nothing eventful ever happens here. At least that's what sixteen year old Lightning Farron always thought until one day a stuffed animal started talking to her about crystals, evil kingdoms of darkness, and the mysterious and more than likely evil Night Prince. To make matters worse, apparently it's up to her to save the town.


**New story! New story! Don't worry, I'm still going to write more for Chosen, but I've had this story idea in my head for like a little more than a year now, and being that I finally got enough of the plot developed for it, I decided to give it a shot. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Final Fantasy XV (Versus XIII), so no trying to sue me.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: Bodhum. Besides the annual fireworks festival, nothing eventful ever happens here. At least that's what nineteen year old Lightning Farron always thought until one day a stuffed animal started talking to her about crystals, evil kingdoms of darkness, and the mysterious and more than likely evil Night Prince. To make matters worse, apparently it's up to her to save the town. She has to be dreaming. It can't be real, can it?**

* * *

**Forget Me Not  
****Prologue: Forgive Me**

It was like the sky itself erupted. Clouds were intimidatingly alit like monstrous red flame, and through their gaseous coalescence came the violent fall of purple crystalline meteorites. They struck the land below, large chunks of earth and architecture forcefully ejected to unfathomable heights, only to shortly rain down upon the heads of those with the misfortune of being beneath them. Crackling flames set siege to vegetation and lumber, whilst their produced smoke made inutile the visionary senses of those who set their eyes upon it. The bright sun-colored feathers of war chocobos drifted through the air, their graceful flutter unappreciated given the harsh brutalities of battle.

Perched solemnly, with leather clad legs idly dangling over the lip of a cliff, was a lone figure; a male. A navy blue cape billowed behind him, and firelight caught the burnished silver of his pauldrons. Wildly spiked midnight hair hung down the sides of his face, as he observed his gloved palm and the pink rose bloom occupying it. It was a flower fashioned entirely of gleaming crystal, and from it, the male was able to appreciate his reflection. Despondent blue eyes were all to greet him, his face pathetically torn by unspoken anguish and stolen alacrity. "Claire. . . ," he spoke, eyes unmoving from the trinket he held and his voice faintly above a whisper. "Forgive me."

Successive loud booms shook the land, and from below a horde of mounted adamantoises approached by way of the valley below. Their once sharpened white tusks were stained red, and upon their backs were large carriages containing soldiers of a foreign land, fastened to the animals by means of chain and rope. Wyverns zipped and zoomed through the air, startling the large beasts. The airborne creatures came in a variety of colors, and from their mouths came blasts of merciless flame and skin-cracking ice. Many of the soldiers transported by the massive tortoises were slain, but so too were some of the aerial attackers by their numerous arrows.

The crestfallen male was heedless the fight beneath him. It wasn't however until the unintelligible shout and pointing finger of a soldier in his direction caught his attention. He made no efforts to move or to part his eyes with the crystal he clasped. In fact, his awareness of the soldiers now aiming their arrows at him, was indicative by the fleeting flash of blue that encompassed him for a split second, before stealing him from sight.

* * *

**And there goes the prologue. I am definitely trying to make this story shorter than Chosen. I don't want to make the mistake of making this super long, like I did Chosen, as it gives me more opportunity to get drained. So I'm thinking ten chapters max for this. Each one may be a little long, but as long as it gets done then that's great. **

**This story is pretty much inspired by fairytales and magical girl anime, so it will be lighter in tone, than some of my other stuff. That isn't to say that it won't have its dark and mature moments however. I'm just going to axe a lot of the gore and horror this time around. If there are any requests, please let me know before the plot gets too developed and I'll see what I can incorporate.**


End file.
